foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of California's Old West: Gold Rush! (2010)
California's Old West: Gold Rush! * Creator and Concept: Gene Wyman * Based on Original Game Created by: Douglas and Ken MacNeill The Software Farm * Game Vision: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Executive Producer: Rick Harvey * Senior Producer: Dave Robinson * Producer: Rich Hammond * Associate Producer: Rick Youngstown * Development Manager: Elliott Thompson * Senior Technical Director: Greg Carter * Engineer Leads: Rick Daniels * Engineers: David Martin, Christopher Stevens, Hank Ballard, Jude A. Cole, Richard Young, Henry Fox, Hank Kellyn, Richard Holbrook * CTG Lead: Dave Lawrence, James Henry * CTG Engineers: Don Neillson, Rick Nellson, Danny Hartman, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Michael Cox, Danny Hoffman, Dustin Westone * Release Engineer: David Lucas * Senior Art Director: Hank Cochran * Art Director: Ed Lewis * Animation Lead: Sonny Wilson * Animators: Rick Hounds, Robert Mann, Bobby Martin, Danny Segaulls, Paul Irving, Edward M. Pau, Danny Gones, Rich Sands, Robert Palmer * NAMCO BANDAI Development System: Jack Gross, Annie Ward, Andy Rose, Jane Hammers * NAMCO BANDAI Interpreter: Dave Beast, Ann Young * Character Lead: Brian Helen, Dave Cooke * Character Artist: David Shouts, Danny Goldman, Gary Rose, David Fox, Annie Must, Hiroshi Nakayama, Dave Last * Cinematic Interns: Rodney Kellyn, Richard James, David Folks * Concept Artists: David Richards, Rick Brokes, Annie Stands, Richard Bottlers, Danny Robertson, Danniel W. Robinson, Malloy Wilson * Environment Lead: Jack Neil * Environment Artists: Danny House, Jane Please, Rick Slater, Ryan Youngstown, Ted Fox, Al Daniels, Rick Shoulders, Hank Gots, Annie Milk * Lighting Artist: Brian Kellyn, Dave Lacks * VFX Artists: George Martins, Steve Martin, Rick Young * Technical Lead: Rick Russell * Technical Artists: Rich Robinson, Danny Neil * UI/Front End Lead: Neil Irving, Todd Feltein, Stephen Bishop * Senior Writer: Rick Wyatt * Game Designers: Frederick Raynal * Additional Design: Adrian Bedoya, Alan Hopkins, Alex Limon, Alex Vaughan, Daryle Tumacder, Dedan Anderson, Gene Bang, Gerald Ligot, John Bautista, Mark Sau, Michael Vincent Castro, Oren Marcus, Patrick Santiago, Satoshi Fukushima * Designing Interns: Jason Wilson, David Goods, Rick Sandermann, Hank Farrell * Audio Director: Handy Robinson * Audio Lead: Kenneth Williamson, Ken Rogers * Development Testers: Christopher Plumbers * Original Game Concept By: Jack Heavens * Story: Hank Gordon * Concepts: Karl Hammond, David Wise, Dan Hooks * Scripts: Jackie Neil, Dan Hounds * Gold Rush! Babies: Carmen Isabella Tovar, William Cole Harris, Malakai Tumacder, Jocelynn Kahlia Evans, Mikayleigh F. Maristela, Jaxson Richard Musil, Ohana, Elissa Nomura Music and Sound Recorded at Wave Master Entertainment * Music Composers: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue Music and Sound Created by NAMCO BANDAI * Sound Effects: Hank Hatchers * Sound Effects Creation: Jerry Young * Special Voice Contributing: Roger West Music and Sound Produced by Skywalker Sound * Creative Director: Rick Simmons * CEO: Rick Lucas * Sound Designers: Dave Young Voice Over Recording - Technicolor Digital Productions * Voice Direction: Jack Fletcher * Director, Audio Services: Tom Hays * Associate Producer: Julia Bianco * Recording Engineer: Morgan Gerhard, David Walsh * Dialogue Editors: Sean Neri, Elizabeth Johnson, Lydian Tone, Adam Dolin, Paul Kim, Elliot Anders, Bethany Sparks Voice Talents * Yuri Lowenthal as Jerrod Wilson * Kate Higgins as Jane Seymour * Andrew M. Rowels as Dr. Marty Neil * Jane Freeman as Ms. Annie Broker * Douglas Cooke as Mr. Andrew Gross * Amy Thompson as Annie Gouldman * Tim Maltin as Rick M. Cochran * Annie Fox as Amy Locks * Doug Cockle as Miscellaneous Monster/Miscellaneous Creatures/Lead Cowboys/Cowboy #1/Cowboy #2/Cowboy #3 * Hank Gross as Cowboy #4/Cowboy #5/Cowboy #6/Lead Indians/Indians #1/Indians #2/Indians #3/Indians #4/Lead Gold Rush/Gold Rush #1/Gold Rush #2/Gold Rush #3/Gold Rush #4/Gold Rush #5 * Dave Blast as Gold Rush #6/Gold Rush #7/Gold Rush #8/Gold Rush #9/Gold Rush #10/Indians #5/Indians #6/Indians #7/Indians #8/Lead Steppenwolf/Steppenwolf #1/Steppenwolf #2 * James Henry as Steppenwolf #3/Steppenwolf #4/Bar Man/Waiters/Mr. Banks/Receptions/Hotel Managers/Lead Hoops/Hoops #1/President Thomas/Mr. Abe Lincoln/Dr. George Washington/Doctor/Police Chief Martin/Sheriff James * Jane Lands as Hoops #2/Waitress/Bar Woman/Jukebox Players/Professor Amy/Linda Wyatt/Annie Wyman/Nurse Full Motion Video Creation - BrainZoo * Creative Director: Mo Davoudian * Executive Producer: Dean Anderson * Producer: Les Jones * Director: Rick Shart * Lead Techincal Director: Todd Sheppard * Techincal Directors: Max Shepherd, Christopher Plummer * Concept Art: Danny Neil, Rob Shaun * Animation Director: Harvey Cocks * CG Artists: Daniel Herrera, David Hickey, Frank Farmer, Mike Ryan, Holly Wagner, Emily Rule, Herman Lee, Brain Sanchez, Harry Walton, Joel Fletcher, Gilbert Daniels * Editorial: Dean Lowels Additional Art Support - Namco Bandai Games Inc. * Member of WW Strike Team: Masashi Kubo * Jerrod Body/Face: Hideo Yoshie * Jerrod/Jane/Dr. Marty/Ms. Annie/Mr. Andrew/Annie/Rick/Amy: Tomoko Imura * Male and Female Brute Concepts/Illustration For Concept Sheet: Takuji Kawano * Young Dr. Marty/Old Mr. Andrew/Mr. Lincoln/Dr. Washington/President Thomas/Professor Amy/Dr. Linda/Ms. Annie/Police Chief Martin/Sheriff James: Yasuyuki Kobori * Illustration For Concept Sheet: Hiroaki Kawagoe * Premium Theme: Urara Yakushijin, Hiroaki Kawagoe * Dr. Marty/Mr. Andrew Hair Optimization: Hirotaka Kawakami * Dr. West Optimization: Shigenao Hirasawa Additional Art Support - Igloo Digital Arts * Chief Executive Officer: Ash Colclough * Chief Creative Officer: Glyn Williams * General Manager: Wong Cheng Fei * Art Manager: Ken Foong Ka King * Lead Artists: Shawn Van Yee How, Yow Han Yuan, Kevin Lai Han Wen * Artists: Eng Tzy Ling, Paul Wang Koong Choong, Kong Yih Ming, Yong Wei, Yap Wai Hoong, Mark Lee Mun How, Jason Lai Yee Tine, Lai Meng Guan, Yow Han Chong Musicians * Naofumi Hataya - Synthesizers * Jun Senoue - Electric Guitars * George A. Sanger - Bass Guitars * Lawrence Juber - Acoustic Guitars * David Youngs - Steel Guitars * Danny Just - Slide Guitar * Dave Past - Banjos * James Bishops - Harmonicas * Michael Bunchman - Piano * Christopher Martin - Organ * Danny Scopes - Fiddles * Michael Knowns - Percussion * Dave Speaks - Drums Namco Bandai Games America * President And CEO: Genichi Ito * Executive VP And COO: Matoko Iwai * Executive VP And CFO: Shuji Nakata * SVP of Product Development: Roger Hector * Studio General Manager: Graeme Bayless * Development Director: Gordon Fong * Vice President of Online Development: Robert Stevenson * Vice President of Marketing: Carlson Choi * Brand Manager: Jason Enos * Group Manager Media and Strategy: Paul Caparotta * Associate Media Manager: Julia Loranger * Senior Manager of Interactive Services: Ryan Grissom * Senior Public Relations Manager: Arne Cual-Pedroso * Associate Public Relations Manager: Tim Ng * Public Relations Specialist: Nick O'Leary * Associate Manager Channel Marketing: Justin Lucas * Creative Services Manager: Michi Wang * Senior Video Editor: Keisuke Kumiji * Senior Graphic Designer: Corey Tran * European Product Manager: Kevin Chadaine * International Marketing Coordinator: Atsuo Yoshimura * Logo and Cover Design: Jake Davies (Rocking Creative), Jack Neil, Goose Entertainment * Packaging: Tom Usher Designs, Rick Young, Dave Fools (Kung-Fu Company) * Manual Translation: Greg Daniels (Wise Products), Danny Star, Off Base Productions * Vice President of Sales: Sue J. Taigen * Senior Director of Sales: Brett Robinson * Director of Sales: Robin Frisby * National Sales Manager: Terry Carlson * National Account Manager: Matt Robinson * Regional Sales Manager: John Brien * Regional Sales Team Canada: Wayne Parkes, Ryan Gardner * Market Research Analyst: Charlie Chough * Sales Analyst Manager: Derek Carlson * Sales Analyst: Jean Wong * Sales Coordinator: Sharan Pahal, Allison Truong * Legal Counsel: Janna Smith * Associate Attorney: Martin Nguyen * Director of Operations: Tad Hirabayashi * Sr. Operations Manager: Jennifer Tersigni * IT: Lee Hsaio, Cang Truong, Ryuhei Tanabe, Shin Young * QA Manager: Michael Peterson * CQC Supervisor: Damon Bernal * Project Coordinator: Jesse Mejia * Department Coordinator: Tereza Siegel * Lead Quality Assurance Tester: Merwin O. Del Rosario * Assistant QA Leads: Johnny Moya, William Wild * QA Testers: Abdullah Alhlou, Alex Corona, Alex Wagner, Alonso Rabang, Andre Carlos, Andrew Corpuz, Andrey Bolgov, Arthur J. Mortega, Clayton Crymes, Corey Brennan, Jason Anderson, Jeremy Lee, Josh Aguiar, Melissa Gaither, Mellora Wales, Robert Dam, Thach Hai Nguyen, Anthony Nunn, Erin Noriko Matsuba, Shawn Watson, Percival Daluz, Steve Sparkman * CQC: David Moya, Greg Anderson, Saiho Kwan, Sharon Marmito, Eric Sawi, Konstantin Yavichev, Ria Ludemann * GLOBE Shoes: Michael Marckx, Matt Wong, Nicole Newfield, Dave Gitlin, Herb George * Namco Newtowks: Eamon Ho, Bonet Sugiarto, Chris Searles * Angelsmith: Jehangri Tajik, Scott Morris, Eric Oliver * The Third Moon Message Boards: Mike Plasket, Dan Bush, Mike D. Wasion, Emmet J. Kiernan, Luke Dean, Robert Preziose, Steven Graff, Shane Calow, Marty Keating, Randy Schadel, Rodrigo Testa, Mike MacDonald, Nikki Miro * All Covers and Original Songs are: Dave Mann - "The Old MacDonald Farm (A.E.I.O.U.)", Christopher Martin - "And Was is Name Bingo!", Dave Neils - "All American Trilogy", Samwise Didiler and the Gold Rush! Band - "Hey Good Looking For?", Danny March - "Much I Can't Be", Jane Helen - "California's Old West", Michael Bunchman - "The Battle of Gettysburg (Instrumental)", Michael Morhaime and the Gold Rush! Orchestras - "The Ballad of George Washington", Dave Gross - "Mr. Abraham Lincoln", John Neilson - "Star Spengler Banner", - Rick Lockers - "Jingle Bells (All the Way)", Ronald Thompson - "Jesus (Loves Me)", Rob Youngstown - "Get Back to the Bible" * All Songs Written by: Public Domain Songs, Christopher Martin, Michael Bunchman, Mickey Newbury, Traditional Songs, Inspirational Songs, Christmas Songs, Christian Songs, Chris Christian * Special Thanks to: Simon Bisley, Robert Johnson, Ryan Adza, Matt Guzenda, Tomomi Takahashi, Moto Aida, Charmaine Morena, Ha Phan, Mara Tuma, Mark Brown, John Whitmore, Michael Morishita, Mitch Boyer, Robin Matthews, Michael J. Boccieri, Kevin Pimentel, Bil Van Ness, James Clark, Dennis Lee, Catherine Fowler, Todd Thorson, Alain Mazer, Kit Ellis, Reory Howard, Harm Religioso, Andrew Froilan, Michael Evans, Derek and Terrance, Brad Christenson, Carolina Tovar, Hugh Bowen, Wayne Sykes, James Helssen, Zack Karlsson, Troi Depts, Takashi Kaito, Keith Parker, Guang and Julie Gordon, Rebekah and Doug Neil, Rob Stangman, Fangoria, Go Big!, The G*Chromosome, S.O.T.A. * And a Very Special Thanks to all of the dev staff families who endure through our crazy schedules and overtiredness * With the Support Productions of: Archie Comics, Electronic Arts, SegaSoft, BFI London Film Festival, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo * Produced in Associate with: Pinewood Studios * Executive Producers: Hajime Nakatani © 2010 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc.